


Jaune and the Schnees

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Ass, Big Cock, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Foursome, MILF, NTR I guess, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, big tits, cum, paybay bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Willow wants a talk with her ex husband about how awful he was. One thing lead to another and well... you know...





	Jaune and the Schnees

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not NTR if some old ugly fucker is getting cucked

“Damnit Willow, What the hell else do you want? You divorced me and took custody of the kids! Why did you bring me here?” Jacques Schnee asked with an annoyed tone. Him and Willow just got divorced because they truly never loved each other, he was a terrible father, and a corporate asshole. Willow called him for a talk inside her room along with her two daughters Winter and Weiss. The three Schnee women all sat on the bed while Jacques was sitting in a chair near the bed. “You see Jacques, I don’t think I clarified to you just how awful you were! You abused me and your daughters! You made me become an alcoholic! And you make a living off those who suffer at your hands!”

“Blah Blah Blah, this is all shit you’ve told me before. What do you really want me here for?” The mustached fuck asked. Weiss got up and smacked him the face, it felt good, real good. “Ow! Fuck! Young lady! I am your father and...- Winter! What are you doing?!” Winter was behind him and cuffed his hands to the chair. “Okay come in now!” Weiss screamed at the door. The door opened and in cane walking a young handsome blonde man with no shirt on. “Hello Mr. Schnee. It’s nice to meet you.” The young man said in a sarcastic tone. He sat down on the bed and all the women began to feel up on his muscled upper body. “Father I’d like you to meet Jaune. A friend from Beacon.” Weiss said stroking his chiseled abs. Jaune kissed Weiss while fondling her older sister’s D cup breasts. “Oh, someone’s feeling frisky now.” Winter said. The two older Schnee women began undressing while Jaune undressed Weiss all while making out with her. 

“Stop this at once! Get your hands off my daughters you damn degenerate!” Jacques cried out. Willow now only in her underwear got up, smacked him in the face and slapped some duct tape over his mouth. “Shut up you cunt! I’ve had to deal with your bullshit for years! You’ve never even touched me leaving me feel empty inside!” Willow unhooked her bra and removed her panties revealing her silky smooth skin, long legs, D cup breasts and round ass in all of its glory. She grabbed Jaune’s jeans and pulled them off eagerly along with his briefs revealing his 13 inch girth rock hard and ready for action. “Willow, how does he compare?” Jaune asked, “It’s like comparing a needle to tree trunk!” Willow excitedly chirped.

All the Schnee women where naked at this point, Willow and Winter took both of their huge tits and wrapped them around Jaune’s cock while Weiss sat on Jaune’s face. He held on to her thighs and began to lick her pink slit vigorously. His licking was stronger than usual, probably because he lost control over the feeling of having two beauty’s tit fuck him. Winter and Willows soft plush tits went up and down up and down, with the occasional licks of the tip from the both of them. “Oh yes daddy! Keep licking don’t stop! Don’t stop! Ahhh!” Weiss mewed. Hearing him call Jaune daddy made Jacques wanna strangle Jaune, but the cuffs were locked and he was too weak to break them off.

“I still can’t believe how well hung he is.” Winter stated, “Hehe, big Aura big ‘sword’. Ahhh fuck!” Jaune kept licking her and sucking her clit, he hummed while doing making Weiss feel a little vibration only adding to her pleasure. “Ah fuck! Daddy I’m gonna cum!” In response Jaune stuck his finger in her sopping wet pussy and wiggled it around. “Ah! Yes!” Weiss screamed as she let loose her juices into his mouth. Jaune drank her sweet nectar like it was lemonade on a hot summer day. Weiss collapsed next to him and began to kiss him again, tasting herself on his tongue. Willow and Winter picked up their speed and went all out with teasing his tip with their tongues. “Ah... oh... here it comes you two!” Jaune’s cock erupted nearly a gallon of cum all over their pretty faces and tits. Winter’s eyes were wide with shock and Willow had her mouth wide open with her tongue sticking out to catch as much as she can.

After he finished, the two older women licked the seed off each other in an erotic scene followed by them sticking their tongues down each other’s throats out of the state of how aroused they were. “Alright, who’s first?” Jaune asked slowly stroking his cock. Willow got on all fours and wiggles her plump ass in the air. “Me first. Show this limp dick bastard what it really means to treat a woman right.” Jaune grabbed her taunt buttocks and impaired himself into the depraved milf. “Oohh! Yes! Yes! Ah, ah...” Was all Willow could say. Winter spread out her sexy legs and rubbed her pussy, enticing her mother to eat her out. While Weiss spanked her mother’s round ass while rubbing up and down Jaune’s pecs and abs. 

Willow dropped her head to Winter’s cunt and licked her eagerly. “Oh my.” Weiss chuckles to herself. “How does her pussy feel big boy?” 

“Tight, it’s incredibly hot and tight. She obviously hasn’t been treated right in years. What have you been doing your whole marriage old man?” Jaune asked Jacques, “Oh right. You can’t speak, let’s keep it that way.” 

“Ah, he was too busy ohh... with his fucking business that he couldn’t... ooo, spend quality time with... yah.. his own wife.” Winter said in breaths as her mother ate her out. Willow’s moans of pleasure inferurateed Jacques who spent his whole life intentionally making her life awful. Willow lifted her head from Winter’s cunt just to howl out in orgasmic bliss, “Cum inside me! Fill me up! Ah ah fuck!” Jaune did as she told. He slammed balls deep into her cunt as she squeezed it begging for his cum. He came a gallon of thick ropes straight into her womb for nearly a minute. “Ah! Yes! Yes! Oohhh...” will purred in her own orgasm. After he finished unloading into her, Willow laid her head down with her tongue hang out in a silly looking fashion. Jaune strokes her snowy white hair and said, “Winter your next.”

Weiss crosses her arms and gave a pouty look on her face. Jaune chuckled and kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “I always save the best for last.” Weiss blushed and decided in the mean time to lay down with her mother and watch the show. 

Jaune laid down on his back as Winter positioned herself cowgirl style and began to ride his cock like there were no tomorrow. Jaune bucked his hips as hard as he could, while lifting his upper body so he could suck on Winter’s tits. “Ah... oh you naughty boy.” Winter said in a deep sexy tone. Her nails dug into Jaune’s toned back as Jaune picked up the speed. Winter wasn’t as tight as Willow but much hotter, her pussy was clearly left aching and begging for attention for some time now. But here he was, and giving her some of the best fucking she had in a long time. 

Jaune’s hands grabbed her ass to help him keep her riding. Jacques was trying his hardest to scream at this blonde pervert to stop ruining his family. His face was read with rage. But his muffled screams fell upon deaf ears as Winter just kept on riding and riding. She was in heaven. Weiss couldn’t help but finger her quivering pussy to the porn scene she was witnessing. “Ah, ah, Jaune! I’m cumming!”

Winter’s vaginal muscles clamped down on Jaune’s cock as she came, shortly after Jaune shot his jizz directly into her cum hungry womb. “Aahhh! Fuck yes!” Winter screamed, her nails dug as far as they could into Jaune’s back, in response he just sucked on her tits harder as he came rope after rope of his virile semen. Winter lifted herself off and said to her sister “He’s all yours.” Weiss was so excited. She jumped right into his lap and started giving him quick little pecks all over his face. “Woah now, calm down there. Lay down and I’ll take good care of you.”

Weiss later under Jaune as he hovered over her, he positioned his cock near the entrance of her pussy. “Are you ready my Snow Angel?” Whispered into her ear, “Yes! Take me now Jaune!” And like that he rammed his cock into Weiss’s right hole. Her petite body made her the tightest of the Schnee family and in Jaune’s eyes the cutest. She didn’t need giant tits and a fat ass like her mother or sister, she was perfect in her own special way. “Ah yes! Daddy! Fuck me!” 

Hearing her call him daddy was one of Jaune’s favorite kinks, especially having her actual father watch, it was so wrong yet so right. Jaune’s lips met Weiss’s as their tongues fought for dominance in each other’s mouths. They hummed in unison as Weiss’s hips bucked to Jaune’s thrusting. His cock breached past her Cervix and was prodding into her womb. Willow and Winter crawled to both side of Jaune to feel his body and give him pecks on his shoulders and to feel up on Weiss’s body. 

“Oh daddy! I love you! Keep fucking me!” Weiss kept yelling. This only encouraged Jaune to go harder and faster than before, he knew that this was gonna be a big fucking load. Winter began to rub and tease Weiss’s clit while Willow did the same with her daughter’s nipples. “Oh you guys don’t know what you do to me! Ah! I’m cumming already!”

Weiss’s orgasm was violent, her legs began to shake and her hip bucking became faster and faster. “Please daddy! I want your cum!” Was all she could say now, Jaune was almost there. After 2 minutes he came. It was the most he came that night. It lasted well over a minute and made Weiss’s belly bloat a bit. He pulled out and whiteness his cum oozing out of her pussy. 

He laid down on the bed with Weiss on top of him, Willow on the right, and Winter on the left. “Goodnight my snow angel.” He said to Weiss. “Goodnight daddy.” She said to Jaune and after one final kiss all three drifted off to sleep.

Whitely walked in cause he heard a bunch of noise. “Hey guys what going... oh.” Then he walked out.


End file.
